


Let's hugging, shall we?

by Imorz



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon, First p101 fic, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Protect Seonho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Pada titik ini, semuanya diiming-imingi takdir. Sebelum benar-benar berakhir, mari saling merengkuh.(Menggunakan referensi canon sehari sebelum pengumuman evaluasi debut).





	Let's hugging, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 adalah program survival yang adakan di stasiun televisi Mnet. Hwang Minhyun dan Yoo Seonho milik Tuhan YME dan masing-masing berada di agensi Pledis Entertainment dan Cube Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh.

 

 

“Apa kau yakin tidak ada kamera di sekitar sini?”

  
Seonho mengangkat bahu, “Entahlah. Bisa saja. Kehidupan kita akan selalu terpublikasi selama menjalani acara ini, bukan begitu?” Ia meneguk sisa air mineral hingga botolnya kosong. Pikirannya mengawang sembari menatap botol. Minhyun agak heran.

  
“Kau melamun.”

  
“Lumrah, _hyung_ ,” lalu meletakkan botol tadi di dekat kaki. Seonho menengadah, pada bulan di atas sana. Wajahnya lelah; bukan hanya ia yang merasa lelah, seluruh sisa peserta, semuanya lelah. Pundaknya seperti digantung makhluk astral, pegal dan berat. Seonho ada rencana memesan tempat refleksi, segera; setelah keluar dari sini.

  
Lumrah, katanya. Hampir semua kawannya melamun setelah berada di titik ini. Bermacam pemikiran merajalela. Temanya sama: debut. Apakah ini akan menjadi batu pijakan yang sempurna atau justru sebaliknya, Seonho bertanya-tanya takdir apa yang akan ia temui esok hari. Ia tidak terlalu mengandalkan ramalan semacam horoskop atau lainnya, menurutnya tidak akurat dan hanya berisi bualan. Jadi, ia tipe yang berpasrah diri dengan keadaan.

  
“Jika kau diam begini, rasanya menakutkan, Seonho.”

  
Hwang Minhyun ada benarnya. Jika selama ini Seonho menampilkan imej yang ceria dan pemasangan mimik sayu tiap episode (wajahnya memang bawaan lahir, dan Seonho sedikit merasa lambung ketika orang lain mengatai ia dan Lai Guanlin seperti sepasang anak kembar, maksudnya wajah kawannya yang seperti superstar begitu) di depan kamera, di hari terakhir ini, ia menjadi sedikit berbeda. Katakan saja, ia merasa takut. Tersenyum saja sulit. Jadi, begini rasanya dibalut perasaan mencekam.

  
“Apa kau tidak cemas, _hyung_? Besok hari terakhir, _benar-benar terakhir_. Apa pun hasilnya besok, akan memengaruhi hidup kita selanjutnya.”

  
Minhyung menggumam. “Hmm, begitu.” Ia ikut mendongak. “Aku memang sedikit cemas, tapi bukan berarti hidup kita berada di ujung tombak. Seperti katamu tadi, apa pun hasilnya besok, pasti akan memengaruhi hidup kita selanjutnya.”

  
Seonho meneguk ludah. “Jadi?”

  
“Jadi, aku ingin menikmati hasilnya meskipun itu buruk sekalipun. Itulah hasil yang kudapatkan setelah berbulan-bulan berada di sini, bersama Nuest, bersama teman-teman yang lain, bersamamu.”

  
“Justru aku takut dengan hasil yang kudapatkan, _hyung_.”

  
“Kita anggap saja ada hal yang lebih baik setelah hasil yang kita dapatkan dari sini.”

  
Seonho menatapnya, memikirkan ucapan Minhyun lekat-lekat dalam kepala. Ia memang memiliki figur seperti itu, seperti seorang Ayah. Padahal di grupnya sendiri, Jonghyun adalah ketua yang sempurna, namun Minhyun sendiri juga mumpuni membimbing orang lain. Dari sini, Seonho berpikir semua anggota Nuest bisa menjadi ketua, kira-kira semuanya.

  
Jika dipikirkan lagi, keadaan yang menimpanya justru lebih menyedihkan. Sudah debut beberapa tahun yang lalu, meredup, bukannya dipromosikan gencar oleh agensi, mereka malah terdampar dalam ajang survival untuk para trainee. Mengecap sekali lagi pahit-manis pelatihan agar bisa debut, padahal sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana debut itu sendiri. Seonho tersenyum pahit, rasanya ia terlalu mengeluh, dan keluhannya begitu sepele jika dibandikan dengan kenyataan yang dimiliki orang lain.

  
“Kau benar, _hyung_. Aku hanya terlalu sentimental akhir-akhir ini.”

  
Minhyun tertawa, “Aku melihat itu pada yang lain juga.”

  
“Haha, aku tidak tau soal itu.” Seonho melihat jam, “Tidurlah, _hyung_.”

  
“Aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai selesai.”

  
Seonho kemudian menarik garis senyum, “Mungkin akan lama sampai aku benar-benar bosan, hyung.” Ada sedikit tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

  
“Bagaimana jika melihat bulan sambil berpelukan?”

  
Spontan Seonho tertawa, “Bukannya hyung merasa aneh jika aku peluk? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya.”

  
“Kau mengatakan itu karena kesal atau apa? Maksudku, kau jangan terlalu sering memelukku di depan kamera. Itu saja.”

  
“Aku tidak pernah mendengar alasan seperti itu.” Seonho mencibir.

  
Minhyun berdecak, “Lupakan dulu itu sejenak, kita hanya harus berpelukan. Aku akan mengambil bantal.”

  
Seonho berbalik menatap punggung yang menjauh itu, beralih menatap bulan yang kian menerang.

  
Siapa sangka besok adalah hari terakhir, terakhir untuk segalanya. Apakah ia akan debut atau kembali ke agensinya lagi. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, yang ia bisa. Ia sudah mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Tapi kembali lagi semua pada takdir. Seonho akan belajar menjadi pribadi yang ikhlas.

  
Minhyun melempar bantal, salah satunya mengenai punggung Seonho. “Kau melamun lagi.” Wajahnya tampak merengut.

  
“Hanya sedikit, _hyung_.”

  
“Sudah, hentikan dulu. Jangan habiskan waktu yang tersisa ini dengan melamun. Saat ini ada bulan, ada aku, ada banyak hal yang bisa kaulakukan selain melamun, Seonho.”

  
Seonho merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Ucapan Minhyun sedikit membuatnya malu.

  
Lelaki itu lebih dulu merebah, tangannya menepuk bantal di samping. Seonho tersenyum kecil, turut menelentang.

  
Tangan Minhyung berada di atas perutnya. “Aku ingin kita seperti ini untuk sejenak.”

  
“Apa _hyung_ merasa aneh?” Minhyun menggeleng. Seonho melanjutkan, “Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau yang lain melihat kita seperti ini.”

  
“Biar saja. Mereka pasti iri denganmu. Semua orang berlomba ingin pelukan dari Hwang Minhyun, kau tahu.”

  
“ _Hyung_.”

  
“Hanya bercanda.”

  
Tapi kemudian Seonho bergerak, memalingkan tubuh dan balas merengkuh.

  
“Kalau kau hadap ke sini, bulannya jadi tidak kelihatan,” tegur Minhyun.

  
“Saat ini, aku merasa sudah cukup memandang bulan, _hyung_.”

  
Minhyun tersenyum. Tangan bergerak mengelus rambut yang lebih muda. Ia biarkan Seonho melakukan yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

  
Sisanya, izinkan takdir melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

 

.

.

.

 

Selesai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> untuk lokasi, anggap saja mereka ada di balkon atau atap, meski saya tidak yakin ada balkon atau atap di asrama mereka :( yah, begitulah, saya mohon anggap saja begitu. terima kasih sudah membaca <3


End file.
